Love Has A Way of Finding Us
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: An elf has come into Harry's life!What to do?Harry didn't count on finding love that's for sure.How can Karin get back to her own world?What will Harry do?What will happen with a relationship in the mix?I wonder.Ignores HG's fling in HBP!HPxOC RWxHG GWxDT
1. Surprises for a Birthday

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Harry Potter and any related titles than I wouldn't be writing this._

_**Secondary disclaimer:**__ This story is based on the fan fiction Once Upon a Dream and is similar to the original. No this is not a rewrite I read the fanfiction and I liked it I got an idea from it and I'm merely writing my idea. Also a name is in here that I took from Once Upon a Dream, Tristan. I need a new name. My sister refuses to help so that name is only temporary with your help I can change it next chapter. _

_This is going to be very weird ok. Basically be expecting the unexpected ok. Well on with the story!!!!!_

Love Has A Way of Finding Us  


Chapter 1

Surprises For a Birthday

The young woman ran until she was at a cliff edge. She was forced to turn and face her opponent.

"Are you done running Karin," asked a man.

"Don't talk to me Tristan. Just fight," replied the woman, Karin, coldly.

"Fine but it's your funeral," said Tristan as his hands were engulfed in black flames that licked his clothing but did nothing to them.

Karin's hands were engulfed in white flames and she attacked Tristan. He blocked her and their battle began. Tristan parried all of Karin's blows and she his. Until Tristan hit her in the stomach with a fireball and she doubled over in pain. Tristan smiled and as he was going to throw a dagger at her a white light flashed and when it was gone Karin was as well.

A young man grinned at everyone in the room and, slightly pink, blew out the candles on his cake. No one but he knew he had silently made a wish. No one knew it was coming true.

A blinding flash of white light filled the room and when it was gone there was a young woman in the middle of the living room. She was doubled over in pain and immediately Mrs. Weasley went to her to see if she needed medical attention.

Everyone else in the room was staring except a young man with jet-black hair and brilliant green eyes. He went over to Karin as well.

"I've got this Harry you go back to your party," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No it's alright Mrs. Weasley. Really it is," replied Harry. Karin lost consciousness and Harry bolted to catch her. When she fell into his arms he noticed she looked a lot like his mum. Karin had red hair and, though it was screwed up in pain, a beautiful face. _'What am I thinking! I don't even know her name!'_ thought Harry as he set her down on the couch. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What!" he cried.

"You're acting like you know her Harry," said Hermione.

"I don't!" he shot back.

"That's the point! You don't know her and you're acting like you do!" cried Hermione.

"Hush you two! I think she's waking up!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone was silent as Karin started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and Mrs. Weasley swam into view.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Oh thank Merlin! My name is Molly Weasley. What's your name dear?" queried Mrs. Weasley.

"Karin," she replied looking at her strangely. "Where am I?"

"You're in England!" said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Oh no!" cried Karin making to get up but Mrs. Weasley gently pushed her back down.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I have to get back! I have to kill Tristan!" she cried frantically.

"Who's Tristan?" asked Harry.

"That evil, little son of a-"

"Who's Tristan?" asked Harry again.

"Oh sorry. He's the 'Dark Lord' in my world," replied Karin and started muttering.

Harry caught words like," Evil," "bitch," and," ferret." He laughed quietly at the last one nobody but Karin heard him.

"What's so funny?" she exclaimed annoyed.

"No one was laughing Karin dear," said Mrs. Weasley confused.

"Yes someone was!" she said glaring at Harry.

"Sorry! I heard some of your muttering!" he cried.

"You could hear me?" inquired Karin.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Come here," ordered Karin.

Harry walked over to her and she looked into his eyes. She stared wide-eyed at him and gasped.

"You- you're alive!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her confused. "Course I'm alive! I've been here my entire life!"

"Not your entire life Harry you were born here but you were raised in my world or at least mostly my world," said Karin," see you're part elf."

"WHAT!" cried Harry. "I can't be!"

"Of course you are you prat," cried Karin. "Your father was half elf! So you're part elf and part human."

"I can't be!" he yelled, "No, no, no, no," he muttered.

"Harry you are, accept it," replied Karin calmly.

"But I can't be!" shouted Harry.

"You are!" said Karin.

"I can't be," he said.

"And yet you are!" said Karin getting annoyed.

"I can't be," he whispered as he sat in an armchair near the couch.

"Harry listen I can take the charms off you that are concealing it if you want," said Karin sitting up.

"Fine," said Harry standing up," not out here though."

"Alright," said Karin as she also rose.

"But Karin dear, you need rest!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley," said Karin as Harry started towards the stairs.

Karin followed Harry to the attic and he locked them in. Harry nodded and sat down. Karin wavered her hand and a mirror appeared.

"You need to take your shirt off Harry," said Karin. Harry turned scarlet but did as he was told.

Karin waved her hand and Harry's appearance changed. The scars he had, except his lightning shaped one, disappeared. He had prominent pointed ears. His hair grew longer and fell past his eyes about an inch from his lips. His hair also changed color at the tips. Instead of jet-black it was red like his mothers and the Weasley's.

Karin motioned for him to look in the mirror and he did. He went chalk-white and stared at himself.

"You done?" asked Karin after five minutes.

Harry nodded and the mirror disappeared. Harry stood, unlocked the door, and left with Karin behind him.

When Harry got down-stairs everyone gasped and Harry closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions in check. But he felt a weight slam into him and he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and he saw a mass of bushy brown hair and he smiled.

"Ok Hermione," said Harry trying to get her off.

"Hermione I think you're hurting him," said Karin laughing slightly also trying to get her off Harry.

"Sorry Harry," said Hermione getting off him and helping him up.

"What?" asked Harry staring at Ron.

"This place is going mad! But I think it's cool! You being part elf, and part human I mean," replied Ron still grinning.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"We're right here mum you don't have to yell," said Ginny heading to the kitchen.

"Sorry dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she piled food onto the table. Everyone was seated and they started eating.

After twenty minutes of Ron staring at him Harry got fed-up with it and excused himself. Harry went outside to the pond and flopped down and stared at the water. A few moments later he heard someone approaching. He turned to see Karin and he turned back to the water. Karin sat down next to him and said nothing for a while.

"Harry you know Ron was just surprised and trying to get used to what you are right," said Karin.

Harry stared into the water for a moment before turning to Karin. "Look I'm not even used to it yet and I know everyone else is trying to get used it," said Harry.

"I know Harry I know," replied Karin looking into his eyes. "You look just like James. But you have your mums' eyes. She was a very nice woman you know."

"Yeah I know," said Harry still staring out at the pond.

"I think we should go back inside Harry," said Karin getting up. She helped Harry up and they headed back inside together. When they came inside everyone looked up from what they were doing and smiled.

"We thought you were getting into trouble or something!" cried Fred. "Doing things you weren't supposed to be doing."

"FRED!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" asked Fred.

"That was completely uncalled for!" she cried.

Harry said nothing he merely glared at Fred and Karin was no better. She looked like she could kill Fred. Her hands were engulfed in flames (again) but they were black this time. Harry saw this out of the corner of his eye and stopped glaring at Fred and looked at Karin in shock and confusion. Karin saw this and she made the flames disappear.

"Why were the flames white the first time but black the second time?" asked Hermione.

"They reflect my mood," replied Karin.

"What do white and black stand for?" asked Harry.

"White is determination. Black is rage," replied Karin.

"Oh," said Harry.

"There are other colors as well. Red is anger obviously. Blue is sadness. Green is calm. Orange is… I'm not sure what orange is. But you get the point," said Karin.

What would love be?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Pink," replied Karin as she went to sit down in the living room.

Harry followed Karin and sat down on the couch his legs under him. Everyone was watching him.

"Karin, you're an elf and Harry's part elf then couldn't he get the flames on his hands too?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose he could, but we'd have to test it. That could take days maybe weeks. It's also dangerous the first time because you don't know how to control it but I can teach him that," said Karin thoughtfully.

"You could do it though?" asked Hermione.

"Yes as long as he's got his magic," said Karin. "I'm talking about Elvin magic not human magic. Long story not for today," said Karin. "Are you up to it Harry?" Harry nodded hurriedly and enthusiastically. Karin smiled. "Then it's settled your training starts tomorrow."

The rest of the evening past quickly and it was soon eleven and everyone except Harry and Karin went to bed. They stayed up and talked about Karin's world and how she had to deal with so many things. They also talked about how Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders and how he's beaten so many evil creatures and faced Voldemort. They stayed up and talked until one in the morning and fell asleep in the living room.

The next morning they were rudely awaken by Ron shouting at someone upstairs.

"Ron bugger off," mumbled Harry and turned over.

Karin groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She shook Harry and he reluctantly opened one eye. When he saw the living room ceiling he shot up right and looked around.

"Did we fall asleep out here?" he asked yawning.

Karin nodded and went upstairs to change. Harry soon followed suit. He was near the room he and Ron shared when he noticed Ron and Ginny standing in the middle of the stairway shouting at each other.

"What gives you the right to tell me if I can't date someone?" shouted Ginny.

"I'm your older brother Ginny! I'm supposed to look after you!" Ron shouted.

"You may be my older brother but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do! Especially with my boyfriend!" screamed Ginny who was red in the face.

"I have to protect you!" shouted Ron.

"No you don't Ronald! I am old enough to take care of myself! I know what I'm getting into ok! Or should I remind you of your relationship with Lavender!" she shouted.

"That was different Ginny!" he shouted.

"How? Because it was you rather than me? So it's ok for you to have a relationship as long as I don't have one?" shouted Ginny.

"Yeah!" shouted Ron.

"WHAT!" screamed Ginny shaking.

"It's fine for me to have a girlfriend but it's not fine for you to have a boyfriend!" he shouted.

"You hypocrite!" screamed Ginny and she stormed off downstairs. When she passed Harry she attempted to smile at him but it was more of a grimace.

"Ron that was low even for you," said Harry shaking his head and going into their room. Ron's jaw dropped and slowly headed downstairs. Harry quickly changed and headed down to breakfast.

Conversation at the table was pretty much non-existent and for the Weasley's this was unusual.

After breakfast Karin and Harry went up to the attic for his training.

"There is a test to see if you have any Elvin magic in your bloodstream," said Karin. "Now come here." Harry did as he was told. He walked up to Karin to where there was a few inches if space between them. Karin took his hands in hers and closed her eyes.

_'This feels like how it should be,'_ thought Harry without realizing it.

A few moments later Karin opened her eyes and let Harry's hands go. _'Now I feel cold,'_ he thought absently.

Karin stared at him a moment then broke into a grin. "You have Elvin magic." Harry smiled at her.

_'That smile makes my heart melt,'_ thought Karin. She mentally shook herself and they began Harry's training.

"That was wonderful Harry!" said Karin after three hours of training. Harry could produce flames around his hands and could make them change colors slightly. They once turned slightly pink and he had blushed when he saw this. Karin had wondered whom he was thinking about when that happened. "That's enough for now alright Harry. We'll continue later. Let's go see what they're doing downstairs."

Harry smiled and let the flames disappear with a little puff of smoke. He headed to the door and Karin followed. When they got downstairs everyone looked up to see whom it was.

Hermione broke the silence. "Well? Do you have Elvin magic?"

Harry nodded and grinned. Everyone smiled and congratulated him. Ron said they should play Quidditch and everyone but Ginny, Harry, and Karin agreed. Ron gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Why don't you want to play Harry?" asked Ron.

"I heard your fight with your sister remember," replied Harry as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh," said Ron.

"What fight?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron got mad at me because I have a boyfriend. He thinks I'm to young to be dating," said Ginny.

"Ronald!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Leave your sister be. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself!"

"Sorry Ginny," mumbled Ron.

"Fine," replied Ginny she headed to the door and when she realized no on was following her she turned around and said, "What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her but got up and headed to the door. "Anyone coming?"

Karin followed him and whispered in his ear, "I don't know how to play."

Harry laughed and said," Don't worry I'll teach you."

The three headed outside and Ron soon followed and everyone else after that. Charlie caught up to Harry, Ginny, and Karin.

"Now we can see who's the better seeker," he said.

"I already know who is," said Harry laughing.

"Who then," asked Charlie.

"Who caught a rememberall out of a fifty foot dive on a school broom in their first year at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Professor McGonagall said even you couldn't've done it"

"Don't rub it in Potter, we'll see who's better when we get to the pitch," replied Charlie.

"I'm going to win Weasley face it there's a better seeker in this house than you and you know it," said Harry laughing.

"What's a seeker?" asked Karin.

"Oh sorry Karin. In Quidditch there are seven players on each team. Three Chasers, Two Beaters, One Keeper, and a Seeker. The Chasers score goals while the Keeper tries to stop that from happening. The Beaters protect their teammates from the bludgers that try to attack them. The Seeker has to catch the Golden Snitch which is worth one hundred and fifty points it also ends the game," explained Harry.

"Oh," said Karin as s they reached the broom closet next to the pitch.

"Who's team captains?" asked Ginny.

"How about Harry and Charlie," suggested Hermione.

"Alright," said everyone.

"Hermione since you don't really know how to fly can Karin use your broom?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's next to yours Harry."

"One problem Harry," said Karin. "I don't know how to fly."

"I'll teach you then here take the broom and when we get to the pitch we'll work on it," said Harry.

They got their brooms and the chest of balls and headed to the gate of the pitch. Harry clamored onto his broom and said, "Come on Karin," as he motioned for her to sit in front of him. Karin reluctantly sat on the broom in front of Harry. He rose from the ground slowly and picked up speed little by little until he was urging the broom faster. Harry made the broom stop slowly and Karin looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do you put up with this?" she asked.

"Put up with what?" asked Harry.

"The broom!" cried Karin.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Take me down I'll see if I like it on my own better," said Karin

Harry complied and shot towards the ground. They were about six feet from the ground when Karin screamed. Harry smirked and leveled off a foot from the ground. He braked sharply and they came to a sudden halt throwing Karin forward slightly. She climbed off shacking slightly and Harry smirked at her.

"You're going down Potter," muttered Karin.

"We'll see about that," replied Harry.

Karin ignored him and climbed onto Hermione's broom. She took off slowly at first but she got used to it and went faster. Harry rose with her so if she should fall someone would catch her. She caught on fast and in ten minutes she was an excellent flier.

When they landed they chose teams.

Harry chose first. "Ginny."

"Fred."(Charlie)

"George." (Harry)

"Ron." (Charlie)

"Karin." (Harry)

"Bill." (Charlie)

"Hermione could you release the balls," asked Harry.

"Sure Harry."

"Alright then. George you're Beater obviously. Ginny you're Chaser. Karin try Keeper ok," said Harry.

"Ron Keeper, Bill Chaser, and Fred Beater," said Charlie.

"I want a clean game like Madame Hooch expects alright everyone," said Hermione as the teams headed to the middle of the pitch. "Captains shake hands!"

Harry and Charlie shook hands grinning at each other.

"Up in the air everyone! When I let the Quaffle out the game begins!" shouted Hermione. She opened the chest and undid the straps holding one of the bludgers in it shot off into the sky. She did the same with the other and it to shot off. She let the snitch out and it disappeared. She finally took the Quaffle out and threw it up into the air and the game began.

Harry flew up high as Karin shot to the goals on their side. Ginny shot towards the Quaffle and took it.

Harry looked around for the snitch he circled above the game but not high enough for muggles to see him. He past Charlie doing the same thing.

Ten minutes into the game Harry spotted the snitch and he shot after it. The snitch darted up and Harry pulled his broom into a steep incline. The snitch leveled out and Harry did to. It darted between other players but it was losing distance between Harry and it. The snitch dove straight down and Harry followed. He was twenty feet above the ground and still going down. He vaguely noticed Charlie behind him. He was ten feet from the ground. Five feet, two, one, the snitch shot upwards Harry pulled out of the dive and followed. He was a foot from the snitch and still closing. He had eight inches, five, two inches. He made a grab for it but missed. He mentally cursed himself. He put on more speed and he almost had it. The snitch suddenly went into a shallow dive. Harry and Charlie followed it. Harry reached out and snatched it out of the air. He braked suddenly.

"Yes!" Harry shouted.

"Sheer luck Potter," said Charlie.

"I'm still better than you," said Harry.

Charlie rolled his eyes and flew to the ground. Harry smirked at him and followed. Everyone was one the ground and Hermione told them the final score.

"Final score was 240 to 60 to Harry's team," she said.

"Either Karin is a very good keeper or Bill is a horrible Chaser," said Harry.

"I think it's both," said George.

"Whatever," said Bill.

"We' better head in now," said Ginny, "mum will be sending out a search party soon."

They put their brooms away and headed inside. Mrs. Weasley had lunch ready for them and they ate and talked a lot. After lunch Harry and Karin went up to the attic to train.

Karin taught Harry to let his emotions flow into his hands and into the flames. He became skilled very fast and he could let his emotions flow into the flames without losing control but he could also let enough emotion flow into them that the color was clear to see.

Three hours later Harry found himself covered in sweat from trying wandless magic and the Elvin magic. Karin had been working him to his limit and he was on the verge of magical exhaustion and he knew it.

"Evelyn I need a break," gasped Harry.

"Alright," said Karin. "But why?"

"I'm close to magical exhaustion," he replied panting.

"What's magical exhaustion?" asked Karin.

"When you run out of magic temporarily and faint or pass out," he gasped.

"Oh. Well come on you need some food in you," said Karin.

Harry stumbled to the door and opened it. He fell to his knees and Karin ran to his side.

"Come on Harry," said Karin. She pulled him up and she put one of his arms around her shoulders. She walked them both downstairs. When they got downstairs everyone looked their way.

"What happened?" demanded Hermione.

"He's on the verge of magical exhaustion," replied Karin as she let him sit on the couch. "In Sadieth we don't have magical exhaustion so I didn't know until he told me."

"Sadieth?" asked Ginny.

"My world," said Karin heading into the kitchen.

"Ah," said Ginny as she knelt by Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, I there's a cure for this in my world in case someone doesn't have Elvin magic. I need tea and some herbs I know which ones to put in. They're just everyday herbs," said Karin.

"Alright dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen getting everything down.

"What were you training him in?" asked Hermione.

"The element of fire which is his natural ability and wandless magic," replied Karin as she cast a heating spell on the kettle of water.

"So could he learn a different element like say water?" asked Hermione interested.

"It would take a long time and a lot more magic but yes he could," said Karin.

"Wow," whispered Hermione. "Could someone without Elvin magic learn how to control and element?"

"No unfortunately, you're born with one ability and you can learn others but your original element will always be more powerful then the ones you learned," said Karin as she stirred in some of the herbs into the kettle.

"Too bad, we're very powerful. Could you at least teach us wandless magic?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Karin as she stirred in the last of the herbs. She poured a cup of it and gave it to Harry. "Drink."

Harry drank a little and he felt a little better. "Thanks Karin," he said.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ron.

"How about Truth," suggested Fred.

"Ok," said Harry.

"Why not," said Ginny, George, Charlie, and Bill.

"What's that?" asked Karin curiously.

"It's game. Someone asks you a question and you have to tell the truth," said Harry.

"Oh ok," said Karin shrugging.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione you have nothing to hide!" said Ginny.

"Fine," said Hermione.

"I'll go first," said Fred. "Hermione who have you kissed?"

"Viktor Krum," said Hermione turning red. "Ginny who do you like?"

"Dean Thomas," said Ginny," and Harry," she whispered. Harry heard this and turned red. "Harry do you like Hermione?"

"Yes but as a sister," said Harry. "Karin have you ever gotten caught sneaking out at night?"

"Yes," said Karin. "George who was the first girl you went on a date with?"

"Her name was Angelina," said George. "Ron what is your worst fear?"

"Spiders," he squeaked.

The rest of the day they talked about Sadieth and Hogwarts, which reminded Mrs. Weasley she had to speak with Dumbledore about Karin attending Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes you are in for two big surprises but I refuse to give anything at the moment! Muhahahahahahaha! I'm evil I know but it's my nature! So on with the **disclaimer**: 'I own Harry Potter and all related titles for my name is J.K. Rowling! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' Extremely large men in black suits come near holding a stun gun and a straight jacket. (Yes I'm that crazy) I say, 'you'll never take me coppers! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' One says,' we're not afraid of hurting you,' in a deep intimidating voice. I say, 'you'll never catch me fools! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' and I run off down the street and they take off after me. I run into an alley and they follow. It was a dead end. 'All right I don't own Harry Potter or any related titles!' I cry and begin weeping, 'for my name is not J.K. Rowling!' Hahahahaha! That was funny I like my sense of humor! Well I hope you like the chapter!_

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Days past and they turned into weeks it was soon July 30th. Everyone was eating breakfast when five owls swooped in through the window. Karin looked at the owls curiously as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny open their letters that the owls were carrying as if nothing was wrong.

The owl in front of her was becoming impatient and nipped her finger to get her attention.

"Ouch!" cried Karin.

"Oh sorry Karin here," said Harry and he took the letter from the owl and it flew off out the window. "Your letter," said Harry after a moment.

"Oh sorry Harry," replied Karin and she took the letter and opened it. It was made of thick parchment with emerald green ink. She read the letter and was surprised.

_Miss. K. Arleen _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will begin on September 1__st__. The train will leave at ten o'clock sharp. Your lists of school supplies are enclosed along with your train ticket. We hope to see you at Hogwarts._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Headmistress_

"I got accepted to Hogwarts," said Karin slowly.

"That's great Karin," replied Harry as he finished his letter.

Karin excused herself and went outside onto the porch. Harry followed her and leaned against the railing and stared at the forest for a moment.

"Are you ok Karin?" he asked.

"Yes just homesick is all," she replied.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," sighed Harry.

"You didn't just brought memories back," said Karin," really it's all right. I'm excited to go to Hogwarts with you and your friends."

"I'm glad for that," Harry said looking at her and smiling.

"I am to Harry," she smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and they leaned in. Their lips were centimeters apart when they heard an explosion. Their heads shot up to see where the noise was coming from. They saw smoke coming from the twins' bedroom and Harry shook his head.

"Shall we head inside?" he inquired.

"Yes," said Karin sadly. They went back inside and everyone gave them questioning looks when they saw their sad faces. Harry merely shook his head in response and went up to the attic to train with Karin.

Three hours of training they went back downstairs and they found eight order members there. They saw Harry and Karin and they were startled.

"I like the new look Harry," said Bill laughing.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"The hair dye, and the ears," replied Bill.

"No hair dye Bill and the ears are natural," replied Harry.

"Then you had concealing charms put on you," said Bill.

"Yeah, Karin took them off," sighed Harry.

"Well we better get to Diagon Alley," said Remus smiling at Harry and Karin.

"How are we getting there?" asked Karin politely.

"Floo Powder," replied Remus. Karin gave him a quizzical look and Remus said," we'll show you." Remus went over to the fireplace and took a pinch of the powder; he threw it into the grate and clamored in. He shouted," Diagon Alley!" and he was whisked away in the emerald flames.

"Ah," said Karin. "Easy enough."

"Keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed," advised Harry.

"Why," asked Karin as Tonks went through.

"You'll see," replied Harry as Moody ushered him forward. He flashed Karin an encouraging smile and shouted," Diagon Alley!" and was gone.

Karin stepped up to the grate threw some of the glittering powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted and was whisked away in the flames.

She was spinning uncontrollably and she realized why Harry said what he said and followed his advice. She was just about to be sick when she was thrown out of a grate. Someone caught her and set her upright. She opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Thanks Harry," said Karin quietly.

"No problem," he replied.

Everyone else came through and they went to do their shopping. Karin thought Diagon Alley was amazing and was looking at everything they passed. Though she said the bank was rather small.

"The vaults are underground," answered Bill.

Karin nodded her understanding as they made their way up the steps. They requested to visit the Weasley and Potter vaults. They rode in the carts, which Karin said were to fast and everyone readily agreed.

After they got their money they went to go get their books at Flourish and Blotts. Then they got their robes, their potions replenished, and got some owl treats for their owls. They were getting Karin's wand when Malfoy came up to her.

"What's such a pretty face doing with Mudbloods and blood-traitors? Not to mention a half-blood," he said looking at her up and down.

"Their my friends," she replied coldly glaring at him.

"Feisty are you? Well I can handle that," smirked Malfoy. Harry heard this comment and shoved him up against a wall wand pointed at his throat.

"Say one more thing about her or anyone in our company and you'll wish you were never born Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you Potter," sneered Malfoy.

Harry released him and put his wand in his pocket. "I can scare you without my wand Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Oh really Potter how would that be? I'm not running," replied Malfoy coolly.

Harry glared at him and his hands were engulfed in pure black flames. Malfoy paled and had a petrified look on his face and he ran.

Harry let the flames go. He sighed and looked at Karin who smiled at him. He smiled back and they continued to the wand shop. The order members decided to let Harry and Karin go into the shop to get her wand. They entered the shop and the bell overhead tinkled.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said a quiet voice from the shadows and both Harry and Karin jumped.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," replied Harry cautiously.

"And who might you be?" asked Ollivander to Karin.

"Karin Arleen," she replied equally cautious.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Arleen," he said as he whipped out a measuring tape. "All Ollivander wands are unique in exception to Mr. Potter's and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He began pulling boxes off shelves and said a few moments later," enough," and the tape measure fell to the floor lifeless.

"Here beech wood and unicorn hair twelve inches springy try it," said Ollivander. Karin took the wand and gave it a wave only to have it snatched back by Ollivander seconds later. "Holly and dragon-heartstring eleven inches quiet flexible try."

She took the wand and gave it a wave but it to was snatched away by Ollivander he gave her more and more wands to try. None matched her and the more she tried the happier Ollivander seemed to become. Eventually Ollivander handed her a wand.

"Beech wood and phoenix feather ten inches whippy go on," he said. She took the wand and a warm feeling crept through her, a golden light surrounded her, and a wind whipped her robes around. When the light faded she found Harry smiling and Ollivander looking at her curiously. "Strange indeed."

"What's strange?" asked Karin curiously.

"The phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave two other feather previously," replied Ollivander.

"Let me guess it was Fawkes," said Harry. Ollivander nodded and Harry sighed. "Let's go Karin we better go see if Remus is worried yet."

Karin nodded and paid for her wand and they left the shop. Remus smiled at the sight of them.

"We were about to send in a search party after you," cried Mrs. Weasley as she hugged them. "What took so long?"

"Tricky customer," replied Karin as she examined her wand.

"Oh and the phoenix that gave a feather to my wand and Voldemort's wand gave another feather. It's in Karin's wand!" said Harry.

"That's interesting for Fawkes to do," muttered Remus.

"We better get going everyone term starts in a few weeks and you need everything packed and ready to go," said Mrs. Weasley. They left Diagon Alley and went back to the Burrow and started packing their books and things into their trunks.

The days passed quickly for Harry and Karin. They never got time to talk about what had almost happened between them before Diagon Alley. They were always too busy with their training to talk during that and with all their packing and such it was hard to find time to talk to each other.

They found their opportunity on the Saturday before they went to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. They were outside near the pond when Karin remembered.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about what we almost did," said Karin softly staring at the water.

"Ok," replied Harry.

"Look I really like you and I think you like me. Am I right?" asked Karin.

"Yeah," said Harry blushing.

"Well I think we should pick up where we left off," said Karin finally looking at him.

"I do to," replied Harry meeting her gaze. They smiled and leaned in slowly. Their lips met and it was like an explosion of emotion for them both. Their kiss slowly deepened. Both their eyes closed long ago and Harry and Karin were both hungry for more.

Harry's tongue ran against her bottom lip begging and pleading for entrance. She slowly let him in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist. They finally broke the kiss and were breathing was fast and shallow. They both somehow managed grins and they got up and walked around the Weasley property hand in hand.

Aw! How sweet! That's sweet isn't it! Well I will try to update as soon as possible as long as you review. So review otherwise no more chapters! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes I know I'm crazy or I wouldn't've put the straightjacket comment in! Review or no more story! Press the little blue button in the left corner of the page. Go on you know you want to! Do it! Do it! Do it! Go, go, go, go, go, go!!!!


End file.
